catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Moonpelt1786
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfall101 (Talk) 13:54, March 29, 2010 Kittypet Blanks Well, my idea is that maybe you could get a sheet of paper and trace a picture of a cat, then put that paper on the screen and trace that. Sorry if it sounds complicated. I also recommend that you work on filling your user page, you can click on my signature to see an example. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 10:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) New? Hi r u new 2? can yu hlp me wth the bsics of the wki? Zoe27 10:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay,id like some roleplay characters in windclan and riverclan,please. Zoe27 10:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I just want to say that Burnpelt's mate is Copperfall and Roar of waterfall's mate is Night. Mistcloud 11:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Programme What programme do you use to do Chararts? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 18:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) What version of GIMP do you use? =3 I want to try to do the markings you do. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 19:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Skyclan sure why not xDpebble2pineow 20:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, Midnighttail likes Moonpelt a lot. =3 --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 21:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I meant Midnighttail, stupid me. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 21:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Tutorial Sure. :) Batwing | Dovefeather 20:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC)! IRC cats of the clans Hi,why can't i get on wikia cats of the clans irc? They keep sayin that i am not registered. SAD. Do you know why? Is it Iceweasel or something? Did i spam by mistake? If you don't know-sorry for wasting time,but please message me back. Clarris 15:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Clarrisa, it is now fixed. Anyways, Moon, want to go on the IRC? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 15:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) yes,i think it'll work now,thanks! Clarris 15:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 15:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming a Senior Warrior, you deserve it! Don't worry aabout Russetstar, I'm not really bother. :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 08:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure Lucy Whiskers! 17:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) idk.... I needed her to die. Sagepaw's mentor shall be Spottail. Add him to the cat list and put his menotr as Spottail. Brookstep 17:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cool, but the real ranks are posted on the page, I'm assuming she would be a Mystic? Mousetalon!! 23:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Camp of halfblood May I please join as Gorsewing - A pretty brown tabby she-cat with beautiful green eyes? [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 18:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Can I join to? As Petallight: Same as Petalfur fromWW. Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Helper [[User:Echopaw| DuskStar]] 19:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Can i join as Mossheart? Calico She-cat with olive green spots. Mossstar101 17:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ? Normally halfbloods would just go to StarClan . . . Mousetalon!! 20:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) LOL then be sure to have your kitties come and visit mine in the CoLP. Mousetalon!! 20:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and can I join as Blacklotus, a sleek black she-cat with blue eyes? Mousetalon!! 20:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Guard Mousetalon!! 20:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Can you come on? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Could you make me a long-haired and short-haired queen blanks? Thank you, I'd REALLY ''apprechiate it! ϠSpiritc 23:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) For my Wikia, ϠSpiritc 01:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :D Thats just fine, I just need someone that would try. I really apprechiate this, thank you oh, so much! XD ϠSpiritc Thank you, you're a big help. And I'll have to invite you to the Wikia when Im finished with it! ϠSpiritc 01:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Actaully, never mind. Sorz! But thank you, ϠSpiritc 15:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) XP Sorz again! Could you resize these blanks? I dont know how to correctly, ϠSpiritc 16:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Definitly yes! ϠSpiritc 16:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? ##thunderclan'scamp Copperfall has some news for Burnpelt ;) Dream, Wish, ImagineDreampaw will save the clan! 02:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will tell you the news, Copperfall will be having his kits. I g2g. Byez TawnyThe one and only Tawny :D 20:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure! TawnyThe one and only Tawny :D 18:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sun's Rays Hey Moon, I asked Icy if I could Make a sharpclaw named Sun's Ray, and she said OK. I just couldn't add him because My mom had to get on the computer. You don't HAVE to, but could you please re-name Sun's Rays? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 16:54, July 3, 2010 (UTC) HI! Hey there! Jmiles The forums guy! 18:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 21:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yush. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 14:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 15:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC sure im on right now xDbracken- 14:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, I am returning to this wiki. :D If you can help me get caught up with the wiki, that would be great! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 15:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) It's actually very good that Blue left. Why? She was a jerk and put everybody down. She was unfair to me and to all of you. Yeah, thanks. I'm trying to get back on track with my roleplay characters. Since I gave them all away, I'm making new ones. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 16:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC) No thanks, you can keep them. They're yours. And yes, I'm re-making Hawkfire because whoever roleplayed her messed her up badly. She's just a young WindClan warrior at the moment. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 16:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC surebracken- 16:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) EagleXFrosty Hey. Could Eaglewing become Frostypaws' mate? Thanks! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 17:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine, thanks for replying! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 17:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC) What about Sundapple x Splatterfur? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 18:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Could ''ANY ''of you're cats be Yoda or Splatterfurs' mate!? RRARR!!! Pew, got that out! XD Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 18:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure you can have Wolfclaw. But there is already a Wolfpaw and a Wolfkit in ThunderClan. Could you change his name?--nightshine 18:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Liontooth sounds good--nightshine 20:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Err.. Not right now, sorry. I'm about to leave for a dentist appointment. 16:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) WillowClan Heya I was wondering if you could help me with one of my wikis. http://willowclan.wikia.com/wiki/Willowclan_Wiki I made it a long time ago and it's inactive. I am trying to make it better. Could you help meh? ':) EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 18:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Do you want to come on the IRC? #wikia-catsoftheclans and #wikia-hiddenwarrior ? --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC? Sorry, I can't get on that right now. Maybe tomorrow. For now, let's stay on WindClan Camp. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 15:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Heatherdove has had her kits. Thrushkit, Berrykit (WC), Dawnkit (WC), Lunarkit (WC). I'm roleplaying Thrushkit. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 21:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Uh-oh, problem alert. Though I told them the roleplayers of the mother and father get first pick, Hawkey and Frosty both hinted that they wanted two of the kits. Hawkey asked for Berrykit, and Frosty asked for Lunarkit. It's your choice whether you want Dawnkit or not, but if you want, feel free to tell Hawkey if you want Berrykit, and tell Frost if you want Lunarkit. I'm really sorry for putting you in a situation, but it only makes sense it should be your call. Once again, I'm really sorry. :/ §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 02:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Present So, here's that present. lineart copyright Tiggercat12, coloring copyright me, (:P) Characters Copyright you and me. :D:D:D --NightpawBring on the fight! 20:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) AMAZING Mooneh!! --NightpawBring on the fight! 22:05, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re why heya there. that looks perfect =) thanks for finding it. your friend, -- 14:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Night Could you update Night's page? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 01:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) im on irc--bracken--~ 02:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan I would like to add in some more SkyClan cats: Boulderleap Scaletwing Amberleaf Hazepaw and Birdwing 21:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC? main channel -bracken- Gifty! :D Here ya go. It's Skycloud and Nettlestrike! Lineart is not mine it's... someone's free template. xD [[User:Echopaw|'''Vampirewave ☺]][[User Talk:Echopaw|♫Happy Halloween! ♫']] 22:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) skyclan Hi. Apperantly, you're the leader of skyclan, so can you tell me why Lillypaw is off the allegiences board? If I have to make another cat, can it be the med. cat apprentice. I really want a med. cat. REALLY BADLY!!! Thanks!Leaf , 17:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) His name can be Lightpaw. Description: A gray and white tom with a black-tipped tail and almost white eyes.Leaf , 23:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) WHEN ARE YOU PUTTING UP LIGHTPAW?!?!Leaf , 12:18, October 23, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan's MCA Could I be SC's MCA? Twisterpaw - A pure white she-cat with dark gray paws, belly chest and tail with intense gray eyes. Thanks! :D [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']][[User Talk:Echopaw|♫Happy Halloween! ♫']] 19:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Gimmeh Gimme candy. >:) 23:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) CANDEH Twick or Tweat? --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 20:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) CANDY!! CanI have some more candy please? :P-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Gift [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫ 02:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) This wikia? Hey! THis is Lowdy345 from the 39 Clues wikia. I was wondering what this wikia is about? Lowdy345 Zaz Cahill 20:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Leopardpaw's Real Life Image I saw this online and was reminded instantly of Leopardpaw. Would it be good for her real life image? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) FrostgladeXOttersplash XOXOXO - Spirit Spririt[[User Talk:Spiritcloud48|"Fall is back, and here comes the coolness!]] 19:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but it's a surprise. The contestants are: Dawnpaw, Rosepaw, Pheasantpaw, and Berrypaw. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Weird...I had an error too. I left before you did, don't worry. And now it's not letting me back on. What on earth...? *sigh* Guess we'll talk here. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 15:31, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I made this for our favorite couple! Isn't it ADORABLE? :D Anyways, I can't get on IRC period. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 15:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I love that blank. It's SO easy to color and shade! :D I think that blank suites them really well! I've always imagined them like that! :DD [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 15:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Future Kittehs Its Snowowl! Or well, Snowkit for when she's born! Isnt she just gorgous? Spririt"Fall is back, and here comes the coolness! 03:03, November 27, 2010 (UTC) '' Moon, I just want to inform you that I have a character I roleplay on a different site called Snowowl. And I don't want that name to be taken Thank you. Good bye Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 03:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Silverleaf and Tornear Hey :D I noticed that you still have two chararts using WWiki blanks on your user page (both tabby styles are fantastic, btw). Would you please remove them? Bramble has asked for us to not use the WWiki blanks at all anymore. You could always replace them with blanks here ;) Thanks, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) And here is my one word answer...NO. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 17:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC) No, no, it's fine. I'm just mad at stupid Freenode, and me and Icy are coming up with a plan. Hopefully it works. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 17:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Frostglade KitBirth I would like to have Frostglade to have her kits as ''soon as you get on, so please ''get on tommorrow! Around 8-9pm or sometime in late late afternoon. Just ''please ''get on ='( Skyclan cat Ohh i was thinking a Skyclan cat ohh Buzzardclaw - Is a powerful ginger tom ; with green eyes ohh ok Adderpaw 01:21, December 9, 2010 (UTC) TC join can i join as Rainpaw a small blue gray tom with gray eyes thanks --bracken--~ 00:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Skyclan I want a Skyclan cats Queen. Watercloud - A gray-blue she - cat. Kit 1 Blackkit - A black tom with green eyes. Can he get angry easy? KIt 2 Whitekit - A white she - kit with blue eyes. Oh yea can we make her deaf? Kit 3 Brownkit - A brown tom with green eyes. Can he have like a broken tail? Kit 4 Graykit - A gray she - kit with blue eyes. Can she be blind?? Father Firefoot - A brown tom with ginger paws. If you want you can roleplay 1 Adderpaw 02:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan Can I get a date and time for when Featherkit and Scorchkit become apprentices. They were my first cats (other than Silverdapple) on this wiki. ☯Silver Bells☮ 00:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Meeting Won't be able to come on today for roleplay. Got to help out a kids party. /:( But should be able to come on tomorrow. :) --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny']]'People of Earth! Awesomeness has come online! 13:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thunderclan Me wants a Thunderclan cat hmmmm Tigerleap - light brown tabby with a white underbelly, paws and yellow eyes Mate from Shadowclan:Snowdapple.I'm going to tell Echo about it ok And please tell me if you are going to make him Adderpaw 20:43, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Fight http://pastebin.com/tHvhJmbG We only got half way through it before Echo had to leave because her cousins flight arrived. FirePelt Skyclan Hi. Can I make a kit? Sagekit: Dark Gray she-cat with darker flecks. Has dazzling green eyes. -Sagestorm70 14:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) SkyClan warrior Hey Moon :) Could I have a SkyClan cat please? Larkflight - startlingly beautiful, pale calico she-cat with luminous golden eyes. Thanks! Also, I wanted to know if you'd like to role play Leappaw? I'm getting kind of tired of role playing all three of Redwing's kits. And since Mouse isn't coming back, maybe Littlestorm, Redwing's mate, too? Thanks, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Joining skyclan can i join skyclan as anotehr character Cypressblaze silver and white tom with blazing amber eyes thankss --bracken--~ 01:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'd like to tell you that I made Skykit join SkyClan because of some stuff mentioned on her mother, Pansyfur's page. Is this okay?? Thanks, [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 18:50, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I would like to join Thunderclan. Please and thank you -Kalster09 Join Hi,can i roleplay as Sorrelclaw-black and silver tabby she-cat,in ShadowClan?Roxi1234,2 February,11:11,2011,(UTC) Hi Hello I'h Hollys Can I have a Thunderclan RP? If not its ok. Thx -Hollys Its better to scare off a mouse that welcome a badger. 22:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Skyclan.... Hi.... Can I join Skyclan as Sagekit? She's a gray kit with dazzling green eyes. Thank you if you consider! -Sage looks Cool 22:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC)